Their sister
by Sammie-Chan
Summary: Chappie 11 UP! Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have a sister! But why has she suddenly appeared? -[[Please RR - Very much appreciated!]]-
1. Chapter One

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER ONE

**Sammie-Chan**: HELLO!!

Sakuya: [grins]

**Sammie-Chan**: This is my evil counterpart, SAKUYA!!

Sakuya: Heya

**Sammie-Chan**: Without further interruptions, I give you this new fanfic!!

Sakuya: And we don't own Inuyasha so don't sue us!!

**Sammie-Chan**: ^^

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

~~???~~

_Ah… There goes Inuyasha fighting another Youkai… _ She thought. _Nothing out of the blue I guess…_

She stood up on the branch and grinned.

"We'll meet again Inuyasha…" She whispered into the wind as she jumped away.

~~Inuyasha~~

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" Inuyasha attacked. The Youkai got split into two and its flesh fell all over the place.

"Keh! That wasn't so hard was it?" Inuyasha asked, replacing Tetsusaiga in its sheath. No one answered him.

"Come on INUYASHA!!" Kagome shouted. She waved from the top of the hill.

"MATTE!!" Inuyasha shouted. He ran as fast as he could.

~~Sesshoumaru~~

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said, breaking the silence. "I feel an odd presence Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Rin had fallen asleep and dozed in the two-headed dragon's Saddle.

The party continued walking. Something dashed by. Sesshoumaru held his hand as if ready for the attack. The Youkai leaped up from the side.

"MWAHAHAHAHA" The Youkai shouted.

_Naraku's foul smell _Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. His claws slashed through the laughing youkai.

"Low-life scum," Sesshoumaru commented before stepping onto the rotting carcass. Jaken followed behind, leading the dragon.

~~???~~

"Well well, I wouldn't expect anything less from my brothers," She said. She patted her falcon and waited. A black winged horse stopped next to her. It tossed its head impatiently.

"In time Saiga," She told it. Watching, Sesshoumaru progress through the woods, she stealthily followed him. Saiga and the falcon followed behind her.

~~Inuyasha~~

"I'm hungry," Shippou whined.

"It's starting to get dark. We better stop somewhere," Miroku said.

"Kirara and I see a village not far ahead. We can stop there," Sango said from above them, riding Kirara.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kagome said as she got on her bike.

"Hmph," Inuyasha lagged behind.

"Hurry it up Inuyasha or Houshi-sama will eat your share of the food!" Kagome shouted.

"Drag me into it why dontcha…" Miroku muttered.

~~Sesshoumaru~~

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is hungry," Rin said. "Can Rin go find some food?"

"Go," Sesshoumaru said. Rin squealed happily and ran off into the bushes.

"Jaken, go after her and see if it's safe," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jyaken saluted and fled after Rin. The two-headed dragon ate nearby.

When the two, were out of earshot Sesshoumaru relaxed a bit.

"Sesshoumaru is it?" Someone said from the treetops.

"Who's there?" Sesshoumaru said as his hand flew towards Toukijin.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me Sesshoumaru," The person jumped towards the floor.

"Sa…ku…ya?" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"You betcha!" Sakuya said as she straightened up. She grinned.

"Bastard, why do you come here?" Sesshoumaru said.

Sakuya merely grinned. Her falcon and Saiga stopping next to her like guardians.

"I'll see you around Sesshoumaru!" Sakuya smiled as she got onto Saiga. The winged horse taking off.

"Good to see her alive," Sesshoumaru said as he smiled. Sakuya flying off into the horizon.

~~Inuyasha~~

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS EAT THIS STUFF?!!" Inuyasha asked, his tongue hanging out.

"It's very unique and exciting and that's what gives it an extra kick," Sango said as she ate another spoonful. Shippou, Miroku and Kirara nodded in agreement.

"DO YOU NOT LIKE MY COOKING INUYASHA?!!" Kagome asked, fires starting to burn around her.

"It's not like that Kagome…" Inuyasha said, sweat dropping.

"INUYASHA…" Kagome said, a vein visible.

"No, Kagome…." Inuyasha was cut off.

"OSUWARI!!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha tried resisting but it ended up hurting more.

"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!!" Kagome continued.

"No use resisting Inuyasha," Miroku said. Sango, Shippou and Kirara agreed. Kagome stormed out, the others watching her.

"Inuyasha is an idiot," Kagome muttered. The others turned and watched Inuyasha climbing out of his hole.

~~Sakuya~~

She had sat on her branch of the old oak tree, letting Yami, the falcon, and Saiga go for food. Her black hair flowing around her. She let out a sigh. _Being a shape-shifter isn't such a good life, for one it depletes most of energy trying to keep this image up…_ Sakuya thought. She closed her eyes and leaned further into her branch. Her black hair turning silver. She re-opened her eyes, a deep golden colour. Her nails growing into claws [ok… maybe not CLAWS but you know what I mean!] and fangs growing as she smiled.

"That's better," Sakuya said as she snuggled into her branch. Their Sister had returned. Their FULL-BLOODED YOUKAI sister had returned.

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: That's the end of this chappie!

Sakuya: [grins] I'm a youkai! I'm a youkai!

**Sammie-Chan**: Yes yes you're a youkai. But I think the chances of people reading this is very slim to none…

Sakuya: You're right… But don't worry! I'm sure SOMEONE out there probably has read the first line…

**Sammie-Chan**: Yeah… Oh well let's hope they review…

Sakuya: Yeah… You're right… What's the chance of anyone reading this?!!

**Sammie-Chan**: Whatever. Think positive ne? Anywho, this chapter's question is:

=============================================

What is the name of the two-headed dragon of Sesshoumaru's?

=============================================

Sakuya: Good question… Well see you!

**Sammie-Chan**: Oh! One more thing. I own Inuyasha on Japanese and that's probably why most of this stuff is in it's Jap version.

  



	2. Chapter Two

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER TWO

**Sammie-Chan**: Thank you to all my ADORING fans!! Thank you thank you!

Sakuya: Er… Sammie-Chan? We don't HAVE adoring fans.

**Sammie-Chan**: Bummer T_T Oh why me?!

Sakuya: I dunno… We could've said thanks but no one reviewed…

**Sammie-Chan**: I don't think they read this either…

Sakuya: The battle continues… We don't have any reviews… Or own this anime… WHY US?!

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

{Time like Next day etc}

==**==**==**==**==**==

~~Inuyasha~~

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. The others sighed.

"You hurt Kagome-Sama's feelings Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"So Kagome-Chan left to go back to her world…" Sango added.

"And it's all your fault Inuyasha!" Shippou said.

"Fine fine… I'll get her back…" Inuyasha mumbled. With that he left, running in the direction of the well.

"Stupid Kagome," Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well.

~~Kagome~~

"This is great," Kagome mumbled as she sank deeper into the tub.

Getting out of the bathroom and changing she went to her bedroom.

"I have to go to school tomorrow..."

{Next Day}

Kagome yawned and stretched. Rubbing her eyes, changed into her school uniform. Then another yawned escaped. She opened the curtains. There, sitting with his nose pressed against the glass was Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and opened the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha didn't answer. He seemed to be too cold to talk.

"Oh whatever. I have to go to school so behave yourself," Kagome said.

{Afternoon}

"When's Kagome coming back?" Inuyasha asked, playing with Buyo again.

"Right about…" Mrs Higurashi said looking at the clock.

"I'm HOME!!" Kagome yelled.

"…Now…" She finished.

"Let's go back now Kagome," Inuyasha said as he walked down the hall.

"Oh, all right," Kagome huffed and walked towards the well.

~~Sakuya~~

The black winged horse came up and nudged her hard. Sakuya opened an eye.

"What's the matter?" Sakuya asked as she sat up. Saiga moved his head to the direction of the sky. Sakuya looked up. There in the sky, were hordes of youkai heading in the direction of town. The town, where she exterminated these pests. With a sigh, she stood up and got onto Saiga's back. Saiga quickly flew towards the town. Sakuya, shape-shifting once again to her human form.

~~Inuyasha~~

"Hey, is that normal youkai behaviour?" Kagome asked, pointing the hordes of youkai flying towards a small town.

"I've never seen them act that way," Sango replied.

"Come on, let's go!" Inuyasha said as he ran towards the chaos.

Kirara transformed and Sango, Kagome and Shippou got on, Miroku running after Inuyasha. Once they got there, bodies of youkai were lying everywhere. But youkai still streaming from the skies, someone continued slaying them.

~~Sakuya & Inuyasha~~

"Sakuya-sama, are you alright?" Someone said.

"Go run and hide! Save your family! Go!!" Sakuya strongly said as she continued fighting. The person heeded her and headed for the hills.

"Shit, I'm losing energy. I can't continue this form if I want to survive," Sakuya swore.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

'Oh, Jeez, I don't have time for this,' Sakuya thought. She continued slashing and dicing with her sword even though she was steadily losing energy, fast. Panting, Sakuya sank to her knees. With her sword she hoisted herself up.

Inuyasha ran in front of her. He continued killing the youkai.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked.

"I'm alright I guess," Sakuya replied. Sango glared at him, daring him to grope her butt. He handed her over to Kagome and Sango, smiling. Using his Kazaana, he wiped out the rest.

"How come you are here fighting these youkai?" Inuyasha asked sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"It's my duty as a temporary youkai exterminator to protect this village," Sakuya replied.

"Why? Do you have a guy you like here?" Shippou innocently said.

"No," Sakuya laughed.

"In exchange for my services, the townspeople supply me with everything I need and more like clothes, food and equipment. That sort of thing," she continued. "The other youkai exterminator disappeared suddenly and never came back."

"Oh," Sango replied. "It must've come from my family…"

"Maybe…" Sakuya replied. She had heard that a person called Sango had lost her family. "I'm sorry about your family." 

"That's ok. I'm Sango," Sango introduced herself. Sakuya smiled.

"I'm Sakuya," she replied.

"I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha and Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan," Kagome introduced everyone else.

"Nice to meet you all," Sakuya said politely. She got onto her feet.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kagome and Sango asked in a worried voice.

"Yep. Well Thanks a lot!" Sakuya said as she walked calmly away.

"Wait!" Sango shouted. Sakuya turned around.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Er… Are you youkai?" Sango asked. Sakuya smiled.

"Yes I am," Sakuya replied.

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: That sounded like an appropriate place to stop.

Sakuya: ^^

**Sammie-Chan**: T.T But we still haven't got any reviewers.

Sakuya: But then again this plot of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha having a sister is getting old…..

**Sammie-Chan**: Yeah… But! I reckon there's going to be a BIG twist in this.

Sakuya: [Looks scared] What twist?

**Sammie-Chan**: Now that would be telling now wouldn't it?

Sakuya: Uh Yeah…….

**Sammie-Chan**: AND Sesshoumaru's Dragon is called Aun I think.

Sakuya: Okie doke. Well Tootlz.


	3. Chapter Three

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER THREE

**Sammie-Chan**: This will be short and sweet.

Sakuya: We don't own Inuyasha so don't sue us!!

**Sammie-Chan**: ^^ Wonderful. Thankies to:

_InuMaie: _Yes, sorry about that. It's called Ah-Un! I'm soree for my mistake last time~!

_ sessy-angel: _Hiya! Thankies for the wonderful Review!! ^-^ You are too kind really.

_ KandiiKane: _Hey, fellow demon bro luva. ^-^ Kouga is gonna come in LATER in the storee!! Mwahahahahaha. Soz, dudette. I'll cyaz lataz at Skool!

Sakuya: yep! Thankies~!! So the dragon thingy ISN'T called Aun…-Ah-Un! Righto!

**Sammie-Chan**: Cool, yet hyperactive my counterpart is - -;;

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

~~Sakuya + Inuyasha~~

"Wait!" Sango shouted. Sakuya turned around.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Er… Are you youkai?" Sango asked. Sakuya smiled.

"Yes I am," Sakuya replied.

"You are WHAT?" Inuyasha screeched.

"I am a youkai, A FULL-BLOODED youkai. My life's story will have to wait for another day Inuyasha," Sakuya said. She turned around and waved.

"See you later."

_What a strange girl _Kagome thought.

~~Sakuya~~

[The characters are SAKUYA and SAIGA – red eyed black winged horse. It switches from yeah… You get the point…]

"Hey Saiga," She said as she patted her pet. A snort was a reply.

"Been good have you?" Another snort.

"I wish you can talk…"

'I can,' Came the smart reply from the horse.

"WAIT!! You can TALK?!"

'Yep, well not EXACTLY.'

"Ok… That's just weird…"

'Actually I'm using mind communication.'

"Right…"

'So you were wondering…'

"Oh yes! I was wondering about-"

A loud noise caused her to stop mid-sentence.

Gazing towards the town again, Naraku's 'pet' demons, attacked again.

"Come on Saiga, let's go!"

'Oh alright…'

"Just when I notice that my horse can talk, those annoying 'THINGS' come back…" Sakuya grumbled.

'It could be worse…' Saiga reminded her as he flew as fast as he could towards the mess.

"Hmm Maybe…" Sakuya agreed.

Sounds of fighting was loud. TOO loud. The sounds of metal against metal.

"Since when did Naraku's Pets HAVE swords and the like?"

'I don't think it's Naraku's Pets that are making that racket…'

"Hmm…. I wonder who it is then," Sakuya thought aloud.

'You'd be surprised…'

"Who the doohickey is making that racket?!" Sakuya yelled as she got closer to the noise. And lo and behold…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Sakuya shouted as she saw her two brothers in the middle of a fight.

"Eh?" Both brothers had temporarily stopped to see a very pissed off Sakuya.

"HERE OUT OF ALL PLACES!!! Why not some field or a river?! WHY HERE IN THIS VILLAGE!?!" Sakuya exploded. Both brothers looked extremely shocked as the youkai blew her top off.

She shape-shifted into her youkai form.

"I mean, why do you have to try to kill each other every second! Is there some brotherly love I'm missing out on?" Sakuya asked intrigued. Both brothers immediately went back to fighting. Tetsusaiga and Toukijin clashing together. Sakuya threw her hands up in despair. She walked straight between the two and caught both swords with her hands.

"As I said before, can't you two try not to kill each other every second you get?" Sakuya repeated the question. Everyone looked shocked as the young youkai caught both demon swords, bare-handed, and lived to tell the tale.

All was silent for a while. But a roar from the skies interrupted the scene.

"Oh lovely. Just so lovely. CAN'T I GET SOME BLOODY TIME WITH MY BROTHERS WHEN BOTH OF THEM AREN'T ON A MISSION TO KILL EACH OTHER?!" Sakuya went hysterical. She was perfectly aware that blood was slowly trickling down her arms, but she didn't care. She wouldn't let these two swords go just in case they started fighting again.

'It's Naraku's pets again,' Saiga said.

//BLOODY HELL I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!// Sakuya said in Youkago [Youkai language].

~.Then what the hell were you trying to do, stopping us fighting?~. Sesshoumaru asked.

//WELL, this IS the village I am protecting. I can't just let you two rampage through it! Besides, Naraku's pets are somehow always after me and this village… Besides, it's my duty as your sister to stop these sibling fights!// Sakuya replied.

&-RAMPAGE?! It was HIS idea to fight here!! And since when was I your 'Sibling'&- Inuyasha said.

//Since I was born from my mother, Lady Raine. And I knew that my father was Inutaisho!// Sakuya replied hotly.

"Have you got ANY idea what's going on?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Sibling fight…" Sango replied sweatdropping. The youkai slayer of course knew Youkago.

&-WHAT?! I'm your BROTHER?!&- Inuyasha yelled, clearly surprised. &-But I Never saw you before!&-

//Maybe, it's because I kinda left when you were only young// Sakuya replied.

~.And WHY did you leave? Why did you leave father and me? Mother had disappeared already and that meant the only female in the house was a ningen [human]. WHY DID YOU LEAVE?~. Sesshoumaru asked.

//What? You missed me?// Sakuya asked, smiling.

~.Yeah… I did miss you~. Sesshoumaru mumbled.

//Because, I was the only person that could match with you in fighting ne?// Sakuya teased. Sesshoumaru remained quiet.

'Not to break this lovely conversation, but they are coming,' Saiga said.

"BLOODY HELL!!" Sakuya let go of the two demon swords and pulled out two katanas. "I DON'T HAVE BLOODY TIME FOR THIS!!" And with a wave, she wiped out the annoying pests.

"You need to work on that temper of yours," Inuyasha said. Sakuya sheathed the two katanas.

"Copies of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga…" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Yep. I loved to duplicate things when I was little remember? When I WAS little…" Sakuya said, eyes starting to mist up.

~.You ok?~. Sesshoumaru asked.

//I'm fine. Never knew I could crack the prince of ice though// Sakuya said with a smile. Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He sheathed Toukijin and went back to his old stone cold form.

_So he does have a heart after all. I think I shall help break that prince of Ice. _ Sakuya thought wickedly.

"SAKUYA-SAMA!!" The village mayor yelled as he walked towards the gang. She quickly changed to her human-form. _Jeez… I'm getting better at changing from youkai to ningen ne?_

"Hai?" She asked.

"Thank you very much!! You must stay for the feast. Your friends are invited too of course! Please feel free to ask us for ANYTHING. Clothes, food anything," The mayor said.

"I will. Thank you," Sakuya replied. The mayor smiled broadly as he shuffled away to inspect the damage done by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha [~.^ Just kidding.] and Naraku's Pets.

"So are you going to stay here for a while?" Sakuya asked. Kagome nodded and Rin was already asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes from both of you," Sakuya said.

"It's not as we have anywhere to go Sakuya-sama," Kagome replied. Sakuya nodded. She sighed.

"I'm going to go get myself cleaned up," Sakuya said, looking at her bloodied hands. She got onto Saiga's back 

"I'm going after her," Sesshoumaru said as he walked calmly away.

Everyone just blinked in surprise.

"Well, I guess we will go to the mayor's house for now," Kagome was the first to break the silence. Everyone followed.

"Why are you following me Sesshoumaru?" Sakuya yelled out, not turning around to face him.

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: Indeed, why is he following you?

Sakuya: I don't know!!

**Sammie-Chan**: ^^ Well, you still have a cool brother!!

Sakuya: yep! Of course he's cool!!

**Sammie-Chan**: - -;;; The modesty gets to me. Please review!! And thankies to CeLeStIaL bEiNg for beta-reading!!

===========================================  
QUESTION:  
  


What is YOUR favourite pairing in Inuyasha?  
  


===========================================


	4. Chapter Four

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER FOUR

**Sammie-Chan**: Hey, I had the inspiration to write after that chapter so Thankies will be in the next chapter!

Sakuya: We don't own Inuyasha so don't sue us!!  
**Sammie-Chan**: Btw, this is the first Flashback chapter! Enjoy!

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

:::Last Time:::  
  


"I'm going to go get myself cleaned up," Sakuya said, looking at her bloodied hands. She got onto Saiga's back .

"I'm going after her," Sesshoumaru said as he walked calmly away.

Everyone just blinked in surprise.

"Well, I guess we will go to the mayor's house for now," Kagome was the first to break the silence. Everyone followed.

"Why are you following me Sesshoumaru?" Sakuya yelled out, not turning around to face him.

:::Continue:::

"Shut up, I'm not following you!" Sesshoumaru said. Sakuya grinned.

"Sure your not. You just HAPPEN to be behind me," Sakuya replied. Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

Saiga landed next to her tree. Sakuya got off and waited for Sesshoumaru. She gathered her bathing things and walked towards the hot spring that was very close to the tree. Sesshoumaru walked closely behind.

"So why did you follow me Onii-chan?" Sakuya asked him.

'_What the heck!? She called me Onii-chan?!!_' Sesshoumaru thought under his stoic mask.

"I came to see how you were," Sesshoumaru repeated his reason.

"I'm fine," Sakuya insisted, her voice starting to wobble a bit.

"No you are not," came the reply.

"Yes I am. Besides, your faint rose smell is starting to disappear. Maybe you should take a bath as well," Sakuya said. She pointed to her left.

"That's the guys' hot spring. And the girls' hot spring is on the right. You'll find I planted a rose bush near it," Sakuya smiled. She loved how her brother smelt like roses, just like their father.

"I guess. You take care of yourself ok?" Sesshoumaru asked and walked towards the guys' hot spring.

'_Onii-chan is nice somewhere in his heart. But I wonder why he's here and not in the Western Lands,_' Sakuya thought as she walked towards the girl's hot spring. [AIYA, all these guy hot spring and girl hot spring O.o Anyway.]

Sakuya quickly shed her armor, and her kimono. [What she was wearing is like Sesshoumaru, only think BLACK] She slipped into the hot spring with only her light kimono on.

"Mmmmmmmm," Sakuya sighed. It was always nice to soak in a hot spring.

'_Why DID onii-chan really follow me?_' Sakuya sighed in frustration. She sat on a rock under the waterfall. The water flowing around her, her bangs pasting to her face. Sakuya closed her eyes, just feeling the water massaging her tired muscles.

'_And why did my two brothers have to pick the village I was protecting to fight out of all places? I know for a fact that they are in the Western Lands. But why were Inuyasha and company wandering around Sesshoumaru onii-chan's territory? I wonder if they are after a specific something. Maybe it may be those Shikon no Kakera _ [Sp?] _I've heard the villagers talk about…_' Sakuya continued pondering.

"You know, if you stay any longer in the water, you will get wrinkles? You, Sakuya, are a bit young for them," someone commented.

"Since when did the great Sesshoumaru-sama have a sense of humour?" Sakuya rebutted. What surprised her even more was when the Great Western Lord laughed.

"Eh?" Sakuya asked, thoroughly confused [so am I! O.o]

"What?" Sesshoumaru stopped laughing, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"My brother just laughed…" Sakuya breathed out each word.

"Is there something wrong with me laughing?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"You haven't laughed since we were vassals to father and young children running around. Well, technically I haven't hanged around for awhile to actually know if you laughed after I left or not…" Sakuya trailed off.

##Flashback##

The young Prince of the West laughter tinkled around the forest.

"What is it Sesshie nii-chan?" a young Sakuya asked. [Sesshie nii-chan Lol]

"You, my lovely young sister, are the best!" Sesshoumaru said as he gave her a hug.

"What? You mean my great sense of humour? [I, myself, have a great sense of humour. ^^] Or that I just stepped in some mud?" Sakuya asked, hands folded. Sakuya struggled to get her leg out of the mud.

"Great, I'm stuck in the mud," Sakuya mumbled. Sesshoumaru laughed and helped her up.

"Shuttup," Sakuya growled.

"Come on, we better get back home," Sesshoumaru said. Sakuya agreed and the two siblings walked off, hand-in-hand.  
##End of Flashback##

"You know, as I said before, you'll really get wrinkly skin," Sesshoumaru said.

"I haven't washed my hair though!" Sakuya whined. Sesshoumaru managed a smile.

"I'll wash it for you then."

"Really? Like when we were young?" Sakuya asked, starting to go hyper.

"Yes, like when we were young, except you still go hyper. I guess some things don't change," Sesshoumaru said. He then glanced at Sakuya's silky silver hair. [O.o Alliteration!!]

"This might be awhile since I've helped wash anyone's hair," Sesshoumaru warned.

##Flashback##

"Onii-Chan, can you help me wash my hair?" A young Sakuya asked.

"Sure," Sesshoumaru agreed. He sat near the water's side in a light Kimono.

"SUGOI!" Sakuya said. She dived down and disappeared for a moment.

"Sakuya, where the heck are you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sakuya popped out of nowhere and dragged him into the water. Sakuya laughed loudly.

"That was NOT funny," Sesshoumaru growled, although his eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint.

"Sure it wasn't," Sakuya continued laughing.

"This means war you know?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice deadly calm. He gets a plant [okies, back then they used the roots of a plant as a soap I think. Well it's gonna be called the soap plant in this fic]

and crushes the roots, making a soapy like mixture.

"Now, you were saying about washing your hair?" Sesshoumaru asked menacingly.

##End Flashback##

Sakuya giggled unexpectedly. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Remember that time when I pulled you into the water and you had your revenge on me? Hmph, you didn't have to pull my hair so hard back then!" Sakuya laughed.

"Well it was your fault. You got me all wet! So it was war!" Sesshoumaru replied, a smirk on his face.

"Hmph." Sakuya walked towards the waterfall to wash out the soap.

Sesshoumaru grinned. His little sister hadn't changed one bit.

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: Phew. That took me a day! ^^ Go me!! So much Sesshie OOC-ness!! Nyahahaha!!  
Sakuya: ^^ Sesshie nii-chan gets to wash my hair!! But I like the OOC-ness…  
_Sesshoumaru_: Oh lovely. Am I going to be one of these ending ppl from now on?  
**Sammie-Chan**: Yep! ^^ Do you guys like the OOC-ness? Please tell me!!  
Sakuya: Sesshie nii-chan!!! -=goes hyper=-  
_Sesshoumaru _& **Sammie-Chan**: - -UU -=sweat drop=-  
**Sammie-Chan**: My evil counterpart still has my highness…  
_Sesshoumaru_: You aren't the one that spent so many years living with her!!  
**Sammie-Chan**: Never mind. Please Review and tell me if you liked the OOC-ness!!

===========================================

QUESTION:

What's the Jap word for Little Sister?

I know that:  
Onii-Chan – Big Brother  
Onee-Chan – Big Sister  
Otoutou [SP?] – Li'l brother  
SO WHAT IS LITTLE SISTER?!! Thank u. ^^  
===========================================


	5. Chapter Five

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER FIVE

**Sammie-Chan**: ^-^ Well, anyway. Next chapter. Wow. I updated so many times this month. ^-^ Feels proud.

Thankies to:

**Sessy-angel**: ^-^ Hehehe, Sakuya is cool ne? She's supposedly my 'evil' counterpart… Only she's kinda Hyper… - -UU And I reckon Kagome is compatible with basically ALL the guys except Miroku because he's with Sango!! Hehehe. Thanks for the Review!  
**Adoring Fan**: ^-^ Heyz, thanks for the review!  
**Anime Crazy Girl**:   
Ur 1st Review:  
Lol, I found out there are many forms of spelling Ah-Un like Ah-Uhn. Ack well. I shall use the first one since everybody's been using it~!  
Ur 2nd Review:  
Awwww, shucks, ^-^ Thanks a lot!  
Ur 3rd Review:  
-=grins=- Sesshie and Kagome eh? I'm not a huge fan myself but hey! Kagome's totally compatible with ALL the guys in Inuyasha I reckon except Miroku cuz he's Sango's boy. Yeah! Another fellow Sango and Miroku fan in the anime!! ^-^  
Ur 4th Review:  
I'm sure someone out there would know. -=pats Anime Crazy Girl on the back=- It's ok. I don't know either, that's why I'm asking! ^-^ Yay, someone likes the OOCness.  
**rayne**:   
Ur 1st Review:  
Thanks! ^-^ And I have the power of writing so lord knows what happens too!! Hehehehe…  
Ur 2nd Review:  
Well, that would be telling now wouldn't it. Sakuya's mum is Lady Raine. Who 'mysteriously' ... Whoops, I'll spoil the plot this way. -=grins=- And she doesn't want the villagers to know that she is a youkai because the villagers are AFRAID of INUYOUKAI cuz they are in Sesshie's territory – aka the Western Lands. Except, they accept Sesshoumaru, cuz well… They ARE his lands and Sakuya HAS been fighting the youkai in that area for quite a bit and she's always in her Ningen form. Hope that answers your question!  
**Milana Pashmina**:  
Ur 1st Review:  
Lol, I'll take it you had your Birthday? Or is it one of your family members? Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! And I shall Review it after I've finished writing this chap…  
Ur 2nd Review:  
That's ok! Lol, u and Sess eh? -=grins=- ^-^ Thanks for making me laugh! ^-^  
Ur 3rd Review:  
THANK YOU!!! So Imoutou means Little sister? Cool!! Thanks a lot!! ^-^ Yep! Prank Calls Sure rock!  
**kikyoisevil**: Yep, I like Shippou and Buyo too!! Lol, Just kidding, Inu and Kag is cool too!! ^-^  
**shesshyluvsme200**: Lol, thanks for reviewing tho! And now, we all shall learn something. That Imoutou means Li'l Sister in Jap, thanks to Milana Pashmina! ^-^

Sakuya: -=pouts=- Why did u ask what Little Sister was in Jap?  
**Sammie-Chan**: ^-^ You'll see. And I would like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

:::Last Time:::  
  


Sakuya giggled unexpectedly. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Remember that time when I pulled you into the water and you had your revenge on me? Hmph, you didn't have to pull my hair so hard back then!" Sakuya laughed.

"Well it was your fault. You got me all wet! So it was war!" Sesshoumaru replied, a smirk on his face.

"Hmph." Sakuya walked towards the waterfall to wash out the soap.

Sesshoumaru grinned. His Imoutou hadn't changed one bit.

:::Continue:::

Sakuya smiled. Sesshoumaru always knew how to wash hair. She flicked open her comb and brushed out the rest of the soap, the warm hot spring water washing away the rest of the soap suds.

Sesshoumaru got out of the hot spring.

"Damn, it's cold out here," Sesshoumaru said as a light wind blew. Sakuya laughed.

"You should know, they ARE your lands. You were BORN here. And you're saying it's COLD?!" Sakuya laughed, as she walked out of the waterfall. She flicked her wet hair behind her, sending droplets of water everywhere.

"HEY!" Sesshoumaru complained as he got a little wetter.

"The wet look is in, Onii-san," Sakuya grinned. It was nice to talk to her brother like that.

"Shuttup, Imoutou!" Sesshoumaru rebutted. Sakuya just shook her head.

"It's been a long time since ANYONE called me Imoutou, Onii-san," Sakuya replied. She gathered her clothes and went behind a rock. "NO PEEKING!"

Sesshoumaru smiled and quickly got into his own clothes.

"Here," Sakuya said as she handed him his armor. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright," Sakuya sighed as she put the armor on for him.

"It's a bit hard with only one hand you know," Sesshoumaru replied.

"There."

"Thanks."

Sakuya smiled and dragged Sesshoumaru by his arm [his ONLY arm mind you]. The two walked towards the village.

Sakuya, in her dark outfit, and Sesshoumaru in his Red and white one.

~~Inuyasha~~

"Jeez, they are taking to long. Those koitsu's," Inuyasha swore.

"Don't swear Inuyasha," Kagome said, glancing at Shippou, who was pretending not to hear their conversation.

"Besides, if you used your ears more, Inuyasha, you would have heard us," someone sneered.

Inuyasha turned around.

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Inuyasha said. And so there his older brother was, standing with his older sister – who was in her ningen form.

"Yes, I believe that's my name," Sesshoumaru smoothly replied. Sakuya giggled. Her brothers were so funny.

"Otoutou, Onii-chan, why can't you two just get along?" Sakuya asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Don't call me your Otoutou baba," Inuyasha threatened.

"Oooooo, Is mai likkle brother twying to threaten me?" Sakuya replied. [hope you understood that, if not it's, Is my little brother trying to threaten me… I'm sure you understood the last part neway…]

All the villagers laughed. They knew that the young demon slayer had a great sense of humour.

Inuyasha turned a bright red that matched his fashion sense.

"You know, if you turn any redder you'll become a tomato?" Sakuya asked, innocently. Inuyasha growled a little, although there was still a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Come come, please sit down, Sakuya-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama," the Mayor said, inviting them to sit down.

"I shall not join you tonight. I have business to attend to. I shall come back later to pick up Rin. Jaken, you stay here," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, [this is the Sesshie we know eh?] and with that he walked back outside and disappeared.

Sakuya smirked. '_He really should try human food. It's pretty good,_' Sakuya thought. She walked past Inuyasha and co. to join the young children of the village.

She was very well aware that half of the male population in the village was staring at her. The other half, either was already married or were too young, nevertheless also stared at Sakuya. She seemed to have that affect on guys.

~~Some Random Village Guys~~

"That Demon Slayer sure is pretty," One said.

"HIRO! You are already MARRIED," Another replied, clearly shocked.

"But she IS pretty, Kai!" Hiro said.

"You, out of all people, are married to KUMO, the prettiest girl in this village!" Kai said.

"So is Hiro going to have a go at Sakuya?" Takeda asked, sneering. Takeda was known to have been after Sakuya for a long time, beating up any competition, so most of the male population was left to stare at the young 'girl'.

"No," Both replied bluntly and went back to eating.

~~Sakuya~~

"Yes, Chikiro, that is indeed a wonderful doll. Teru, go back and sit down, you don't want me to attack you know would you? Hanata, please don't eat so much, you shall become a pig and Hitori will become a stick…" Sakuya continued, watching over the village children antics to get her attention. She turned around and saw someone towering over her.

"Yes Takeda-san? Can I help you?" Sakuya asked. All the children stopped and watched what the man was going to do with Sakuya.

"Will you marry me?" Takeda asked, going on one knee [I'm sure that's not how they proposed back then, but they do now]. All talking stopped. Heads all turning to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Takeda, but I can not accept this. You shall find a nice woman to have children with," Sakuya refused politely, '_And I shall not be caught marrying a ningen. Bad for my image you know…_'

"Aaaaaaa, but YOU are that woman I want to have children with," Takeda replied.

"Demo…" Sakuya struggled to find a good answer.

"You will marry me," Takeda finished.

"NANI?!" Sakuya yelled, angrily and partially from shock. She quickly stood up. "What the heck?! I WILL NOT MARRY YOU TAKEDA-SAN!"

"Yes you will," Takeda replied and walked off. All eyes were on Sakuya.

"What?" Sakuya asked quietly as she blushed from the attention.

"Look who's turning red," Inuyasha called out.

"Shuttup Otoutou," Sakuya replied, her face cooling down.

"Don't call me that Dammit!" came the curt reply

~~Sesshoumaru~~

"What the hell?! I'm not even cold towards that hanyou-bastard since Sakuya turned up. What the hell is wrong with me?!" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud in the Western Castle.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: Soz guys this is a day late!  
Sakuya: ^-^ I have a huge impact on Sesshie nii-chan ne?  
_Sesshoumaru_: - -;;; No you don't!  
Sakuya: SURE Hehehe.  
**Sammie-Chan**: ANYWAY…

_Sesshoumaru_: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
**Sammie-Chan**: ARGH!! I don't think I'll get my say this time so PLEASE review! I'm stuck with idiots…

Sakuya & _Sesshoumaru_: WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!!!

**Sammie-Chan**: Seems like it to me.

_Sesshoumaru_: Say that again.  
**Sammie-Chan**: ^^UU Nevermind!!

===========================================

QUESTION:

Soz, another Jap question. What's the word for dragon?

Thanks!

===========================================


	6. Chapter Six

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER SIX

**Sammie-Chan**: I'll try my best to update this fic as much as possible, but there isn't any guarantees!!

Thankies to:

** sessy-angel: ** ^-^ Thanks a lot mai fwend for reading this! ^-^ I have not given up hope yet!! Nyahahaha!! I shall finish this soon and give u an email k? Kool**  
sesshyluvsme200: **-=sweatdrop=- Of COURSE Sesshoumaru isn't an idiot. Do you think I would even think of insulting my favourite Bishie?! Inuyasha is the idiot. -=grumbles about stupid two-timing Hanyou=- ^-^ But all the same thanks for the review!!

Sakuya: ^-^ Ladidadida  
**Sammie-Chan**: I Do NOT own INUYASHA so don't sue. Thanks.

_Sesshoumaru_: -=snort=-  
Sakura: -=hug=- Nehehehe, Sesshoumaru-niichan!!

**Sammie-Chan**: - -U my evil counterpart does all the hugging… T'is not fair!

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

:::Last Time:::  
  


"You will marry me," Takeda finished.

"NANI?!" Sakuya yelled, angrily and partially from shock. She quickly stood up. "What the heck?! I WILL NOT MARRY YOU TAKEDA-SAN!"

"Yes you will," Takeda replied and walked off. All eyes were on Sakuya.

"What?" Sakuya asked quietly as she blushed from the attention.

"Look who's turning red," Inuyasha called out.

"Shuttup Otoutou," Sakuya replied, her face cooling down.

"Don't call me that Dammit!" came the curt reply

~~Sesshoumaru~~

"What the hell?! I'm not even cold towards that hanyou-bastard since Sakuya turned up. What the hell is wrong with me?!" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud in the Western Castle.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

:::Continue:::

He walked into the Waterfall Room. A sigh escaped his lips. He had many vivid memories about this room.

The Mystical Waterfall's temperature always portrayed your emotions. If you were Happy, the water would become a nice warm temperature. If you were Sad, the water would become cold. Sesshoumaru always remembered his was a mixture of Warm and Cold. At one time, it would be warm, and at another time it would be cold. The only time when it was actually warm was when he was young.

'_When I was with Sakuya…_' Sesshoumaru thought. He looked at the water – rushing from the cliff, crashing into a watery mist and the distilled calm of the pool at his feet.

"Sakuya must have some impact on me. She seems like Rin, only Sakuya is my Imoutou. I'm glad she's come back," Sesshoumaru said. With a smile, Sesshoumaru left the room and walked to his study.

~~Inuyasha~~

*blink blink* "What just happened?" Inuyasha asked, a bit dazed.

"It seems like that Takeda-san asked your Onee-san to marry him," Kagome replied.

*blink blink* "What the hell?!" Inuyasha asked. He got up, carrying Tetsusaiga. He walked towards Sakuya.

~~Sakuya~~

'_I hear him, my little brother, Inuyasha. What are you doing here? I thought you loathed me. But your scent gives of your inquisitiveness,_' Sakuya thought with a smile.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sakuya asked, without even turning around.

"Eh?!" Inuyasha asked, a bit shocked that this 'ningen' could know it was him. Sakuya turned around and tapped her nose.

"You forgot that your onee-chan is a youkai ne?" Sakuya asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yes yes, it must have 'slipped' your mind that I have better bloodlines than you ne?" Sakuya continued her taunting.

'_This is going to be fun_' Sakuya thought. Inuyasha, surprisingly, remained silent.

"Oh I get it, my dear little Otou-tou can't speak. Come, we will take this outside," Sakuya sniggered. She quickly detached herself from the whining children and walked outside. Inuyasha followed after her like a little dog [Oh whoops, he IS a dog. Inu: Haha, you crack me up. SC: Thank you].

"Shut up ba…" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted by Sakuya.

"You wanted to know why Takeda-san – a ningen – is after me?" Sakuya asked. Inuyasha looked mildly surprised.

"Yes."

"I have no idea actually. But I have no feelings for him. Although I know a girl in the village does," Sakuya explained, not that Inuyasha was interested in her love life or anything.

"Why have you not told them that you are a youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

Sakuya sighed.

"I would have, but you DO know that they despise youkai, although they don't seem like it, they have been suffering a lot. Most have lost a family member to Naraku's pets as 'food' or either lost them in the war," Sakuya explained, leaning on the verandah foundation [erm… the poley thingys].

"But let's go back inside and finish the feast eh? Otou-tou?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMMIT!!"

~~Sakuya~~

"Hai, thanks a lot for the wonderful feast, and the lending of this cart, Mayor sir," Sakuya bowed. She glanced at the cart, piled with Miroku and Co. with HUGE tummies.

"…I can't believe it, I was gone for a few minutes and then they become like this… All the nice food too…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"So I guess you'll be staying around here for awhile now? Even if it means staying in the Western Lands with the Western Lord, who is your brother?" Sakuya asked.

"HE IS NO BROTHER OF MINE," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Sakuya said, glancing at the cart, where Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou lay fully stuffed. Kirara sat on Sakuya's shoulder.

"So Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" Sakuya asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Meh," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: Ok, kinda cliffy. WHERE ARE THEY GONNA SLEEP?

Sakuya: Who CARES

_Sesshoumaru_: Somewhere within my lands no doubt.

**Sammie-Chan**: WELL DUH, it's not as if they are gonna be disappearing from your lands anytime soon…  
Sakuya: I wonder.. Please Review!!

===========================================

QUESTION:

What do YOU think Sesshie eats?

===========================================


	7. Chapter Seven

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER SEVEN

**Sammie-Chan**: Sorry for the delay, a longer chap guys!

Thankies to:

**Shikon: **Lol, souls you reckon? But he isn't dead!! Meat, most definitely. Thanks for reviewing!**  
Kougas-1st-love: **ehehehe, I took your theme did I? ^^U Whoops. I'm sorry. =p Hope you enjoyed this story. Expect an email from me in a sec! ^^ Hope your foots better!**  
**Sakuya: -.- You get so happy with so little reviews  
**Sammie-Chan**: hmph. It's not as if I WON'T be happy if I get lots of reviews either!

_Sesshoumaru_: She doesn't own this anime, so she doesn't own me. Although I'm sure no one actually 'OWNS' me.  
Sakura: And that means Sammie-Chan owns me…

**Sammie-Chan**: ^-^ Yep, and Rumiko-san owns Sesshie!! Nehehee

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

:::Last Time:::  
  


"Whatever," Sakuya said, glancing at the cart, where Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou lay fully stuffed. Kirara sat on Sakuya's shoulder.

"So Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" Sakuya asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Meh," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

:::Continue:::

"They can stay at the old shack at the outskirts of the town," The mayor said.

"Thank you," Sakuya said for Inuyasha, who wouldn't be caught dead saying thanks to a ningen [well, to some random stranger anyway]. "Kirara, time to help Inuyasha and your friends." Kirara reluctantly hopped off her shoulder and transformed. Inuyasha then rigged up the cart to the cat.

"Good Luck Otou tou," Sakuya said as she watched Inuyasha and Kirara make their way to the old shack.

~~Rin~~

"Ne, Jaken-sama, where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"I don't know," he replied annoyed.

"Then, Jaken-sama, you can play with Rin!" Rin said happily.

"Eeeeeeeeee?!!" Jaken replied, OBVIOUSLY not liking the sound of that.

"I don't think he would like that Rin-chan," Someone said behind her. Rin spun around to see Sakuya in her not very often youkai form.

"You are Sakuya-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama's Imoutou," Rin said, pointing at Sakuya. Sakuya smiled and kneeled down to the young girls level.

"Hai, sou desu, [Yep, that's true {kinda bad translations…}]" Sakuya said with a smile.

"I'm Rin, and this is Jaken-sama. Rin is Seven," Rin said with a smile.

"Hello, Rin-chan. I am Sakuya. I am WAY older than you Rin, but that doesn't matter, I'm mentally unstable anyway," Sakuya replied with a grin.

"Sakuya-sama looks a lot like Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said as she pointed out the crescent shaped moon on her forehead, the stripes on her cheeks and the who-can-forget fluffy tail [nehehehehe Sesshoumaru: -=grabs a pan=- BAM OW!!!! What was that for?!?!].

"I guess I do, huh?" Sakuya said with a smile. Rin nodded vigorously and then decided to attack her tail.

"I guess, Sesshoumaru onii-chan isn't going to come for you tonight, so I guess I'll take you back to his castle," Sakuya announced.

"But how will we get there Sakuya-SAMA?" Jaken asked, annoyed at that Sakuya was so 'close' to Sesshoumaru [Sesshoumaru: -=holds pan up higher=- OK OK!!! You don't have to hit me!!! Save that for the Inuyasha bashing chapters!!!! BAM ITAI!!!].

"By, Tsubasa [winged {I think}] express," Sakuya replied with a smile.

~~Saiga~~  
*Munch Munch* 'I guess the grass is greener on the Western side,' Saiga thought.

'Where has that Yami got to anyway? [Bet you forgotten Him eh?]

'Saiga?' 

'Hai, Sakuya-sama?'

'Would you be able to transport Jaken, Rin and me to Sesshoumaru's castle?'

'Well DUH.'

'Thanks.'

'Gah, so much for my break…' Saiga thought as he stretched his wings and flew towards his mistress.

~~Inuyasha~~

"Man, I SWEAR you have gained weight!" Inuyasha puffed as he laid Kagome onto the straw.

"Shuttup, or I'll say 'THE word'" Kagome threatened.

"It's not our fault that you decided to stick your nose in Sakuya's business," Shippou replied, with a contented sigh and patted his stomach.

"Bastard…" Inuyasha said as he pummeled Shippou on the head. [Sound familiar?]

"ITAI!!!" Shippou yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," Kagome whispered. She nodded towards the direction of Sango and Miroku.

"Eh? Sango and Miroku, asleep, together!? In the same bed [well… Straw pile]?!!?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"And Miroku hasn't done any leching yet!" Shippou said amazed.

"That's a first," Kagome said as she snuggled comfortably into her sleeping bag.

*YAWN* Inuyasha and Shippou yawned simultaneously.

Inuyasha sat besides the door, keeping alert for any intruders. Shippou snuggled into Kagome's Sleeping bag and all was silent except the crackling sound of the fire.

~~Rin~~

"Wow! Sakuya-sama has a pretty Tsubasa Horsie!!" Rin said as soon as Saiga was in view.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Sakuya smirked. Saiga touched down lightly. With an arrogant swift of his head, and a thrust of his tail he looked even more elegant.

'Since when could you do that?'

'Since you started doubting my handsomeness.'

'Your handsomeness? I thought it was beauty!'

'SAME THING.'

Sakuya smiled. 'A little girl is heading YOUR way.'

Rin, indeed, was heading towards Saiga. And as soon as she was there, she flung her arms around the Tsubasa Black horse's foreleg.

'Oooooooooo no!! GET HER OFF!!'

'Come on, she's not THAT bad, think about the toad!'

'THERE IS NO WAY I AM CARRYING THAT TOAD ON MY BACK [neither would I]'

'Well... we can always…'

'What are you schemeing?'

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: And I shall stop here… -=evades tomatoes=- OK OK, I'll write MORE!! Jeez…

==**==**==**==**==**==

'Ok… Here's what we'll do…'

Rin meanwhile was STILL hugging Saiga's forelegs.

"Rin-chan, you can let go of Saiga now. We are going to see Sesshoumaru onii-chan now," Sakuya sweat dropped.

"Ok!" Rin said as she agreed, she sprung apart from Saiga.

"Ok, Jaken, you are going to have to walk…" Sakuya said, 'sounding' disappointed.

"But there is CLEARLY enough room on that animal for me," Jaken said, pointing to Saiga who's eyes had turned a battle red. And to prove his point, Jaken got onto Saiga's back.

'Excellent. Everything is going according to plan.'

'Shall I start now Sakuya-sama?'

'Go ahead,' Sakuya thought with a slight smirk on her face. Saiga nodded and started prancing and bucking. The toad sure was surprised and fell off with a thuck.

"Come on Rin-chan, let's go," Sakuya said.

"What about Jaken-sama?" Rin asked, looking worried.

"He'll be fine," Sakuya said, "come on, we don't want to keep onii-chan waiting now do we?"

"No, we don't. Rin doesn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to be angry," Rin replied as she clambered onto Saiga's back.

"Hold on then Rin-chan," Sakuya said.

"Aren't you going to ride pretty Tsubasa horsie too?" Rin asked.

"No, I prefer flying," Sakuya replied as she hovered off the ground.

"But you don't have wings, and you don't have the cloud thingy Sesshoumaru-sama has!" Rin said.

"I have my own ways of flying Rin-chan," Sakuya replied with a smile.

"Oh… ok!" Rin smiled happily.

'I just DON'T get kids these days,' Sakuya said to Saiga.

'Neither,' Saiga snorted.

"Well, come on," Sakuya said as she started to fly in the direction of Sesshoumaru's Castle.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Rin yelled in exhilaration as Saiga flew after his master.

"MATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaken shouted at the two dots, flying towards the horizon.

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: Such a quick chapter that was written in an hour.

Sakuya: ^-^ GO you!

_Sesshoumaru_: Sure it was.

**Sammie-Chan**: Thanks, I think… PLEASE REVIEW!!  
===========================================

QUESTION:

Do you like the story so far? What do you think needs improving, apart from the updates [ehehehe]?

===========================================


	8. Chapter Eight

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Sammie-Chan**: Sorry for the delay.

Thankies to:

**Shikon: **Lol, souls you reckon? But he isn't dead!! Meat, most definitely. Thanks for reviewing!**  
Kougas-1st-love: **ehehehe, I took your theme did I? ^^U Whoops. I'm sorry. =p Hope you enjoyed this story. Expect an email from me in a sec! ^^ Hope your foot's better!**  
**Sakuya: -.- You get so happy with so little reviews  
**Sammie-Chan**: hmph. It's not as if I WON'T be happy if I get lots of reviews either!

_Sesshoumaru_: She's got a point.  
Sakuya: And that means Sammie-Chan owns me…

**Sammie-Chan**: ^-^ Yep, and Rumiko-san owns Sesshie!! Nehehee So in other words. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

:::Last Time:::  
  


"I have my own ways of flying Rin-chan," Sakuya replied with a smile.

"Oh… ok!" Rin smiled happily.

'I just DON'T get kids these days,' Sakuya said to Saiga.

'Neither,' Saiga snorted.

"Well, come on," Sakuya said as she started to fly in the direction of Sesshoumaru's Castle.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Rin yelled in exhilaration as Saiga flew after his master.

"MATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaken shouted at the two dots, flying towards the horizon.

:::Continue:::

"Hold on tight Rin-chan!" Sakuya yelled behind her as she increased her speed by one notch.

'Woah, where are you going in such a hurry?' Saiga asked.

'Shuttup and FLY. We are being followed!' Sakuya yelled.

'By who?' Saiga asked.

'I have a feeling our little bird friend will tell us as soon as we reach Onii-chan's castle,' Sakuya replied.

'Where HAS Yami been anyway?' Saiga asked.

'Who knows. Besides we are reaching the castle,' Sakuya said, sneaking a look back. Saiga nodded and all conversations ceased. She turned around and slowed down her speed.

~~Sesshoumaru~~

"Oh? Someone is flying quite fast to my castle. I wonder who it is," Sesshoumaru said. He walked calmly into the courtyard and jumped onto the roof.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru onii-chan!" Sakuya landed beside him.

"Sakuya?" Sesshoumaru asked, "What are you doing here?"

"One, you forgot to pick up your mate. Two, I am doing a good deed. Three, I was being followed. And Four, I decided to come drop a visit to the good old homestead," Sakuya replied, ticking them off on her fingers as she said them.

Sesshoumaru gave her a sharp glance. "She is NOT my mate!"  
Sakuya laughed. "Sure…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Rin. Did you behave yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at the girl on Saiga's back.

"Yes, Rin behaved herself!" Rin replied with a smile on her face.

"And Sakuya-sama is very nice. Sesshoumaru-sama is lucky to have her as your sister."

"Why thank you Rin. I'm very much flattered," Sakuya said, with a grin on her face.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will be going to feed Ah-Un now," Rin said. Saiga gently flew down to the courtyards.

Sakuya grinned.

"Lucky eh?" Sakuya elbowed her brother. Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

A high pitched falcon cry reached the two sensitive ears of both youkai.

"Guess Yami's back," Sakuya said as she held out her arm for the bird to land on.

"Yami?" Sesshoumaru asked, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Yes Yami," Sakuya replied as the falcon gripped onto her lower arm.

"Report?" Yami screeched out a few things in different pitches.

"I see. Well go find Saiga and brief him in," Sakuya said as the falcon nodded. With an affectionate nip on Sakuya's fingers, Yami flew like an arrow towards the stables.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The nekos are planning a war," Sakuya replied.

"Neko?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"You know, the animals with pointy ears, claws, fangs TAILS?!" Sakuya explained sarcastically.

"Don't take me lightly Sakuya. What do you mean they are planning a war?" Sesshoumaru coldly said.

"Go ask them. They're coming this way," Sakuya said pointing to a dust cloud coming their way. With a flick of her head, her long tail appeared around her shoulder. [=p couldn't resist] Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her.

"What?" Sakuya asked with a raised eyebrow. Sesshoumaru didn't reply. [hope that brings the old Sesshie back]

'I guess she does remember that she is an inu-youkai,' Sesshoumaru thought.

Sakuya gently petted her tail.

"T'is been a while since I had this baby here," Sakuya said to no one in particular, while brushing away some burs with her fingers.

"Aaa…" Sesshoumaru replied. His own hand reached up to stroke his tail.

The rumbling got loader and soon, the grassland to the Western side of the great Inu-youkai's castle was completely packed full of nekos. Sakuya eyed the cats with interest. Many MANY cats stood up and hissed at the sight of the brother and sister standing there.

"And we are supposed to fight these small fry?" Sakuya asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He grinned, fangs showing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sakuya winked at her brother. She very much liked his reaction.

"Now, I wonder HOW many youkai YOU can kill brother," Sakuya said as if this business was only a game.

"Far more than you sister," Sesshoumaru replied with a grin, his eyes twinkling with young mischievous glints. [OOC!! ^^]

"We shall soon see," Sakuya winked back at him. Both sides stood still, waiting for the other to make their move. The winds picked up and soon the grassland was quite moving.

"I wish mother and father were still here. Then there would be four of us standing here, instead of 2," Sakuya whispered to her brother.

"Are you saying that I'M boring?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister. Sakuya remained quiet. It didn't seem right that an army would come stomping onto Sesshoumaru's doorsteps.

"Brother, doesn't it seem weird that these nekos come WHILE I'm delivering Rin-chan? And not before when the castle had ONLY you?" Sakuya slowly said. Sesshoumaru contemplated on those words. It was true that even Sesshoumaru could battle all those pathetic cats but why wait for another to help the opponent?

"Peculiar indeed sister," Sesshoumaru replied, never taking his golden eyes off those disgusting felines [Sorry for people who like Cats out there!].

"Let the battle commence eh?" Sakuya grinned, her eyes narrowing as she anticipated the hunt ahead.

'Gosh, I love being back home!' Sakuya thought.

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: RIGHT after my finals!! ^^

Sakuya: This is the life

_Sesshoumaru_: You made me too OOC again!

**Sammie-Chan**: ~^ But You like it no?  
_Sesshoumaru_: LIKE IT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
Sakuya: And this is not OOC? *raises eyebrow*  
**Sammie-Chan**: *sniggers* indeed Sakuya. Indeed. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!!  
  
NB from SC: THANKS to CeLeStIaL bEiNg for beta-reading all this time!! THANKS ISH!! =D


	9. Chapter Nine

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER NINE

**Sammie-Chan**: Sorry for the delay.

Thankies to:

** Natsuko152: ** Interesting choice! ^^'' I'm not sure if I QUITE agree with you there. I don't really have a preference though =P Thanks for reading my story!!**_  
Flamer_:  
Agent Ookami: ** Thank you for the flame. It makes me think about this story. It would have also helped if you actually told me what was bad about this story…**  
**Sakuya: Someone FLAMED YOU?  
**Sammie-Chan**: Yah. *shrug* no biggie. I don't own this anime btw.

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

:::Last Time:::  
  


"Let the battle commence eh?" Sakuya grinned, her eyes narrowing as she anticipated the hunt ahead.

'Gosh, I love being back home!' Sakuya thought.

:::Continue:::

"Aaa…" Sesshoumaru replied, he was getting excited as well. A good hunt always kept his fighting skills up [not that he needs it! =P] and he was in the mood for blood. It had been ages since he tasted cat's blood on his tongue.

"WE COME IN PEACE! LET US BE FRIENDS!" A black neko stood forth from the rest of the army. "YOU ARE OUT NUMBERED! THERE IS NO POINT IN FIGHTING THIS BATTLE!"

"I WOULD STAIN THIS GRASSLAND WITH YOUR BLOOD, _CAT_," Sesshoumaru spat back. How DARE that… ANIMAL say they came in peace. Wouldn't peace include cats that weren't armored for battle!? Saiga and Ah-Uhn quickly flew to join their masters. Yami perched on, Sakuya's arm.

"Hold your tongue you insolent dog," The neko replied again. Sure, they knew the dogs were an annoying breed, but there wasn't any necessity in fighting a battle that would result in both parties losing numbers … well lucky for them the opposition consisted of only two dogs, a flying horse, a two-headed dragon, a falcon and a toad. The odds the cat liked.

"Do you think it was such a good idea to say that Capt'n?" A neko with a brown patch over one eye asked. It was obvious that this battle would result in a great decrease in the cat's side. Sure they had the numbers, but they only had a handful of skilled and trained warriors whereas the dogs had a fully trained squad of 4 minus the toad. The neko was sporting a nice scar from their last battle between the dogs.

"How DARE you insult my brother!" Sakuya yelled out in rage, startling her falcon. If it was insulting anything why did it have to be her brother? The bond between the sister and brother had indeed deepened instead of totally disappearing. She had been apart from him for nearly 60 or so years whilst she was an apprentice of the great Tenshi. Yami ruffled his feathers and went to perch on Saiga.

"Ho ho, twitchy aren't we?" The brown one replied. With a scar down one face, you'd thought that the cat would be retired or something! But it seemed to have kept its inner youth and obviously inner cool.

"Well DUH. If it's conversing with snails I hate …"

"You converse with snails?" Sesshoumaru asked amazed and surprised at what his little sister can achieve. Sakuya glared at him and shook her head in despair. Brothers could believe anything.

"… It is conversing with low-life scum like you!" Sakuya finished her sentence, sending a death glare at the cat for the added effect. The cat cringed a little, but recomposed himself. No pup was going to make the great Saisuke loose his cool.

"The name's Saisuke. I'm not called 'low-life scum' – pup – so use it," the brown cat smirked. Sakuya flicked her tail impatiently. She, for one, was not going to call that... CAT anything but whatever came to mind. Surely Saisuke was at the bottom of her list.

"The name's Sakuya. I'm not called 'pup'. So use the name, pest," Sakuya shot back. Sesshoumaru laid a hand on his little sister's shoulders. He had forgotten her sharp tongue would've have indeed become sharper over the last few 60 years or so.

"Lay off for awhile. I intend to have this battle so don't use that quick wit and tongue of yours on this battle. It's wasted on them. Get ready for the final act Imoutou of mine," He quietly warned her. Sakuya pouted and gave him a look that clearly said – "_You-always-spoil-the-fun-in-everything._" Sesshoumaru chuckled [~^ OOC again!] and patted her head.

"I will hear your offer Cat. But it had better be a good one," His eyes narrowed and his tone conveyed none of his emotions. Sakuya admired him. Sure she never saw this side of her brother, but it had been rumoured during her training that the great western lord's son had turned into an iceberg when the lord's daughter had disappeared. 

Soon after that another rumour reached her ears and this time it was that the great western lord was to marry a human! Sakuya was sure that the already cold Sesshoumaru was soon to turn into a sub-zero walking youkai!

"You choose your words wisely, Sesshoumaru-sama," the black cat whom was called Captain by Saisuke, bowed. "The great Neko-sama [sorries, if anyone wishes to make a name for the great neko-sama feel free to review and drop me a name! ^^;; thanks] has said that you are living in his lands and wishes you to leave right now. There will be no bloodshed and you and your *ahem* family and household will leave unharmed. Agreed?"

That was, without a doubt, the most outrageous thing Sakuya had heard! Even the household agreed and a group of 10 kitsunes that worked for the great western lord threw pebbles at the cats. They ascended the roof and stood next to the master of the house.

"Are you sure that Neko-sama of yours isn't demented?" Ulysses, the kitsune that was an old vassal of Inutaisho, snorted. You could say Ulysses was an old veteran – but not too old mind you. His mate, Atlanta – another veteran – nodded and voiced her opinion. "I am quite sure that your Neko-sama would have enough brains to think that we won't give OUR lands up because he said so. We've been here since the beginning of this era. The Western lands belong to the Inu family, and we intend to keep this line GOING!" The rest of the kitsune's nodded and held their weapons at the ready.

"So I take it you won't leave hand these lands over without a fight eh? Very well. But we do not intend on fighting here," Captain replied. Ulysses sharp eyes noted that the cats only came in numbers.

"Milord, all they have there are numbers and a handful of skilled fighters. They couldn't take these lands. Most of those cats will flee at the sight of bloodshed! I estimate their numbers are about … 1 billion?" Ulysses nodded. Everyone, on the good side of course, sweatdropped. Ulysses was known to have REALLY bad mathematical skills.

"Sess-chan number 2 [referring to Ulysses], you can't FIT a billion kittens here, let alone a billion of fully grown cats!" Sakuya patted the veteran on the back. She slowly regained her composure and stood beside her brother once more.

"Well SORREH!" Sess-chan number 2 replied huffily. Atlanta smiled. "We know. *hehe* But there is about 20 scores or more cats here, perhaps a score or 2 that are fully skilled combatants?" Atlanta quickly glanced at their opposition. Atlanta made up for her mates bad mathematical skills.

"Ok. So we have about 360 cats that are sissies, and about 20-40 cats that are ready for combat," Ulysses brother, Poseidon translated. He was lucky enough not to carry the trait of bad mathematics that ran through the family. [A score is 20 btw =D]

"That's basically the jest it," Atlanta's sister, Persephone agreed.

"The question still stands. If they intend of getting my lands, why did they send incapable warriors, with a handful of capable ones to fight? Do they have an ulterior motive?" Sesshoumaru asked, waiting for the 'council's' opinions. The foxes didn't have a clue and said so. But they DID try to theorize WHY they DID come here in such means.

"Perhaps this IS their whole army?"

"Silly, then this would be a pushover to win!"

"But, possibly they can have a second band to ambush us!"

"Then we'd have double trouble. But what if they DON'T, what if…"

"Stupid, stop with all the 'what ifs'! I'm shaking in my boots as we speak."

"Sarcasm, Ahaha! Very tricky of you, my dear."

"Oh cut it out, guys!" Sakuya snapped. She had forgotten how the foxes could rattle on and on. "Maybe they have a second band of capable warriors massacring the village I was protecting!!… OH CRAP!!"

"That MUST be their ulterior motive!" Ulysses said. They sent a number of cats to keep them busy, whilst they were really attacking the village! It was a diversion that the cats had set up all along. They were trying to wittle all chances of reinforcements and as an added bonus, affect Sakuya emotionally.

"Kuya, you better go to that village of yours. Poseidon and Persephone, stay here. Atlanta and I will accompany Kuya to her village, with your ok of course Sesshoumaru-sama," Ulysses bowed down to the western lord, one knee touching the ground and one hand touching the ground also. Atlanta mirroring her mate's movements also knelt down to Sesshoumaru.

"You may go. Please keep Kuya from doing anything stupid. I don't want you to come back, being the bearer of bad news," Sesshoumaru nodded. "If they aren't going to launch the attack, I guess we will!"

"Very good, milord," Atlanta stood up and poked Sakuya. "Let's go Kuya. The more we waste time here, the more time the second band of warriors at your village could kill more of your friends." Sakuya nodded and shape-shifted into a golden dragon, its piercing gaze paralyzing many cats. Sakuya bowed down to her brother, who patted her scaly nose in return. Sesshoumaru whispered something to her and the dragon gave him a lop-sided grin. Ulysses and Atlanta swiftly got onto her back and the dragon quickly flew towards the mass of cats. Sakuya's clawed forearms lashing out and her spiked tail swiping from side to side, leaving a trail of blood and bodies in her wake, Ulysses and Atlanta hanging on for dear life. It must be true that Kuya, their old friend, was angry.

"Remind me never to get Kuya angry," Ulysses whispered to Atlanta, who nodded dumbly in return. The two foxes looked back and saw the wide trail that the dragon had left. Sakuya proceeded to quickly fly to the village.

"Well, let's see what we have here," Sesshoumaru said, quickly doing a take of warriors that were available. He had watched his sister finish her own massacre.

"We have 1 western lord, 8 foxes, 1 red-eyed black winged horse, 1 two headed dragon and a puny toad. That would total to a force of 11 and a half," Persephone quipped. Sesshoumaru nodded and stroked his tail. What to do… what to do!!

"INU-NO-TAISHO!! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!" Saisuke yelled out from the mass of fleeing cats. As Poseidon had clearly foretold, they were indeed a bunch of sissies.

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: Phew, sorry about the wait!! ^^'' 

Sakuya: T-T You meanie bum!!

**Sammie-Chan**: what did I DO?  
_Sesshoumaru_: *ahem* you are going to…  
**Sammie-Chan**: Shuddup. You're going to tell the whole story away!!

_Sesshoumaru_: *sulks* 

Sakuya: ^^;; Ehehehe… *pat pat* there there onii-chan. Please review!! ^^ AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	10. Chapter Ten

** Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER TEN

**Sammie-Chan**: Sorry for the delay, once again... T-T

_Sesshoumaru_: You can say she had to re-read her story at least 10 times to get what she was writing….

**Sammie-Chan**: SHH!! *jabs Sesshie in the ribs* You didn't need to tell the WHOLE WORLD you know… *glare*

Thankies to:

**renae of the amazon: **=D Well… I found out eventually. ^^'' Thanks for reading my ficcy! =D Now, Ronin Warriors. I've heard of it, but never watched it ^^''**_  
_Anime Crazy Girl:**

Ur 1st Review:

Thank you, yes yes, it IS Ryu(u) =P I did a li'l research myself. =P Anywho, it's alright that you haven't reviewed in awhile! ^^' You should see me and my desk of horrors… ^^'' Thanks once again!

Ur 2nd Review

^^'''

Ur 3rd Review

*bows* thank you

Ur 4th Review

RIN _IS_ CUTE! ^^ =D

Ur 5th Review

^^'' Merry [belated] Christmas and a happy [belated] new year! ^^

**Sailor Mini Venus**: ^^ Hows this for an update? =P Thanks for the review!

**Ning**: Totally agree with your whole Jaken + Dirt in the face pairing! ^^ Thanks for the review!

**Fi**: No I am not typing your whole username because I totally do not agree with the whole 'kawaii'-ness of him. ERIOL IS KAWAII!!!!!!! *glare* Although Sesshoumaru is the best *nods*

Ur 1st review:

^^'' Aya is cool too =P ^^ Thanks for reading!!

Ur 2nd review:

*bows* I try my best with the humor department

Ur 3rd review:

^^'' First ever Inuyasha Fic you've read? I shall feel proud *beams with pride* *LOL* Thanks for voting Chappie 9 as your favourite Chap~! ^^

**Ish**: Lol ^^ Indeed~! Thanks so much for reviewing~!

*glompiez to ya'll

Sakuya: ^^'' Yes yes, we cordially apologize for her stupidity *bows whilst TRYING to make Sesshie bow as well*

_Sesshoumaru_: I AM _NOT_ BOWING!  
**Sammie-Chan**: ^^''' Yes… Anywho, I don't own this anime btw.

==**==**==**==**==**==

"Character speakin' "

_ Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ^^]

~~Party Changes e.g. Inuyasha = Sesshoumaru~~

##Flashbacks##

==**==**==**==**==**==

:::Last Time:::  
  


"INU-NO-TAISHO!! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!" Saisuke yelled out from the mass of fleeing cats. As Poseidon had clearly foretold, they were indeed a bunch of sissies.

:::Continue:::

"Come off it Poseidon. We all know that you predicted their unworthiness as warriors, doesn't mean you go acting like a well… weirdo," Persephone stared at him from the side. Poseidon was jumping up and down and was yelling 'Ha!' to the other kitsunes standing on the roof. Persephone shook her head slowly.

"Shut up you old buffoon. I don't even know WHY I agreed to be your mate…" Persephone grumbled as she stood, paws on hips, to wait for her 'husband' to calm down. Poseidon ignored her comment, rather couldn't hear over _his _own racket, and continued his happy jumping.

"You two, act like a decent army of sorts why don't you," Sesshoumaru stated more than asked of the two. His so-called army wasn't even enough in numbers to massacre a city let alone so many cats, although their numbers had decreased somewhat since Kuya had launched her assault to the cats.

"Yes milord… Just try to get Poseidon to calm down first…" Persephone replied, jerking her head to the 'hyper' kitsune mate of hers. Poseidon seemed to have gone deaf as Persephone kept on telling him to calm down. He was jumping around like crazy, and it _ was _driving Sesshoumaru into the point of extreme annoyance.

"POSEIDON~ CONTROL YOURSELF." Sesshoumaru nearly burst every kitsunes' ear drums with that comment, with the tone that he was using it could stop dead a rock slide… or maybe not…

"Yes Milord?" Poseidon giggled girlishly, drawing many disturbed looks from the kitsunes around him. Persephone glared at him, for giggling in front of their lord – out of all people!! That was totally disrespectful!! Poseidon noticed her glare and coughed.

"Sorry milord…" Poseidon ashamedly said, scuffing the roof tiles with his clawed foot, making soft scratching sounds. Persephone observed him making damage to the roof tiles, whilst keeping another eye on the cats that were regrouping to make a sort of respectable army.

"Milord, I suggest that you deal with Poseidon later. Take a look at the cats," Persephone bowed low towards her Lord. Sesshoumaru's face conveyed no emotion, just like he had for the past what… 50 years? Poseidon cleared his throat and motioned for his duplicates to stand straight and await their lord's orders.

"I will deal no punishment on you Poseidon. But you must promise me never to act that way again…" Poseidon bowed lowly and Sesshoumaru nodded with satisfaction before continuing his 'pep talk'. 

"…And as you can see, during Kuya's so called conquest on them, she had indeed caused great damage to them. Although they may seem to be regrouping, it is true that they don't have much military knowledge and heck, their probably here just to *ahem* impress us with their numbers…. Remember, quality over quantity, isn't that right?" Poseidon and Persephone nodded, agreeing with their Lord. Sesshoumaru let a smile creep onto his lips, the smile that could chill a human to the bone and obey his every whim - the same sadistic smile that he had learnt whilst Kuya was away.

Sesshoumaru stood proudly on the rooftops of his father's castle, the castle in which he and Kuya had grown up in. Along with Inuyasha for that matter… but he wouldn't give away to such petty details of his half-brother. For all he cared, was the sword that Inuyasha possessed - Tetsusaiga. Poseidon and Persephone noted his stance and grinned with anticipation. The hunt was going to be fun. Without either of them knowing, their claws - that had been hidden for decades - crept forward, still sharp from whence they had commenced their first hunt for blood.

~~Sakuya~~

"Kuya-chan~! If you fly any faster, you'd break the sound barrier~!!!!" Ulysses yelled as he continued to hang onto his dear some-what like daughter's shoulders. Atlanta couldn't say anything, she understand the necessity that Kuya felt towards her village, like she felt for her kits. The village she had been hiding in for a time that Sesshoumaru or the kitsunes couldn't even recognise her.

"Shuttup Sess-chan number 2. It's not as if YOU'RE Kits are in trouble, but the people that I've been living and protecting with that are!" Kuya thundered back. In her white dragon form, she could fly as fast as she wanted, and not bother Saiga – a warrior in his own right – to carry her and two extra passengers. Not to mention that Kuya could create vast amounts of damage to whoever would dare to oppose her in this form rather than her human-ish form.

"I haven't heard that nickname in a while Kuya-chan! Too bad it doesn't really suit him ne?" Atlanta shouted a wry smile playing on her lips as her husband of sorts started to turn red.

"Shuttup dear~!"

##Flashback##

"Sesshie nii-chan~! Where are you?" a young Sakuya wandered around the large mansion. She was still frequently getting lost in the huge place, but that was normal for someone as young as Sakuya who focused on playing and romping around than remember her surroundings. She stroked her tail with uncertainty, something she usually did when she couldn't find something comforting around her. Her tail reminded her off her brother, Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshie??" Sakuya whispered as tears started to form in her golden eyes. The soon threatened to spill. And what should happen next but loud wails erupting from the young toddler. She wanted her brother and she wanted him now. How hard was that to understand?

"Sakuya-sama?" a voice that seemed so comforting, so … Sesshie-like that she stopped her loud cries. Her vision a bit blurry, but she could still make out the form was of a fox.

"Who *sniff* are you?" The toddler asked, holding back her tears.

"I'm Ulysses, a kitsune under your father's command. Come here Sakuya-sama. Let's go find your brother. You wanted Sesshoumaru-sama right?" the kitsune asked her, his voice so kind and gentle that Sakuya nodded and took the offered paw. Ulysses smiled and walked the halls, whispering to other kitsunes to find Sesshoumaru as quickly as possible. Sakuya clung onto him, a bit scary at the places she hadn't visited. Ulysses squeezed her hand reassuringly and the pair continued their search.

Sakuya stuck a thumb into her mouth, a signal that she was getting tired. She tugged Ulysses, who noted that the toddler was running a little low on gas, but nevertheless picked her up in his strong arms.

Ulysses started a low lullaby, the notes that were so soothing that Sakuya soon fell asleep in his arms. Ulysses had such a nice voice. 

The wondering around the house eventually led him to Inutaisho's study. He knocked with a hand, holding Sakuya in one arm, and waited for the command to come in. A young Sesshoumaru opened the door – stunned that Ulysess was carrying his sister but quickly hid his shock - and beckoned for Ulysses to enter the study.

"Yes Ulysses?" Inutaisho asked, without looking up from his map. The Lord of the house looked like he wanted to expand his territories, but that was what Ulysses could deduct.

"Inutaisho-sama, I bumped into Sakuya-sama whilst looking for Sesshoumaru-sama. She fell asleep a little while ago and I thought that it would be best for her to be with you, milord," Ulysses explained, nodding towards Sakuya. Inutaisho looked up to see Sakuya, indeed, was asleep in Ulysses's arms. Sesshoumaru took Sakuya from Ulysses and wrapped his imoutou in his embrace. Inutaisho smiled warmly at his son and daughter. Inutaisho nodded his thanks to Ulysses, who bowed him return.

"Ulysses."

"Yes Milord?"

"I wish of you to look after my Sakuya for awhile, if you have the time that is…"

"Of course, if milord wishes."

"Thank you Ulysses." Ulysses bowed and exited the room, throwing one last glance at the young toddler. It seemed in the short time that the kitsune and toddler had been acquainted, Ulysses had already gotten fond of her. Sesshoumaru continued his tight hold of his sister, whilst waiting for his father's command.

"We can finish tomorrow. We'll have lunch in an hour or so, by then hopefully Sakuya would have awoken. I'll go find your mother," Inutaisho got off his large chair and looped his tail over his shoulder. [Lol. We know where Sesshie gets that from now!] Sesshoumaru nodded and shifted his hold of Sakuya into his other arm. Inutaisho hid a smile, bent down to kiss both the forehead of his children, and walked out of his study.

"You were looking for me ne?" Sesshoumaru whispered to the sleeping inuyoukai. Sakuya purred as she continued her nap, mewing a little, quite unlike a dog. But still it brought a smile on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Come on. Let's get you to our favourite spot. Dad's study is too stuffy for my liking," Sesshoumaru muttered to his sister as he hiked to their very special tree on top of the hill. It was the best spot to watch the pathetic humans go about their daily business, the humans gossiping about what happened next door, not caring if a huge war was about to happen… or even that the Western Lord was going to expand their territory. It was leave the demons alone, and they'll leave us alone rule to them. But Sakuya had seemed to have taken a liking in them, always seemingly worried for them for small mistakes that the fools had made and brought onto themselves. Lost in his thought, he continually watched them. They were quite interesting to watch though. The conversations that were held reached his sensitive ears, noting that someone in the village gave birth to triplets and what not.

"Onii-chan? Wai~! ANIKI~!!" Sakuya half-yelled at him. She noted that he looked kinda spacey and dreamy. It was VERY CREEPY and she wanted her onii-chan. The term 'Aniki' was reserved only for when she was REALLY annoyed and pissed off. Sakuya sure fitted in both categories at the moment. First, she awoke only to find her favourite teddy missing, but that was ok. Second, it was hell trying to find her brother. Third, she had fallen ASLEEP without finding him. And Last but not least, she found herself outside WITH him, but he was too busy staring at humans to even notice that she was alive and thriving~! Sesshoumaru looked down, a look of surprise on his handsome face. With a smile, he hugged her.

"Gomen ne Kuya-chan. I was noticing how interesting humans actually are, and to think that these will become my lands and well… charges in the future." Sakuya burst into giggles. Her brother was already thinking about the future, and he was only what… a few years older than her! Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his sister. Sure, it was kinda funny now, since he WAS still young, but sooner or later he WOULD have to think about it. Sakuya poked her tongue out and wriggled out of his grasp.

"Come on nii-chan~! I'm hungry~! Let's go!!" Sakuya bounded into the woods that separated the village to the castle.

"Wait!! Sakuya, you know that it's dangerous to go in the woods now!! SAKUYA!! Oh... to hell with it," Sesshoumaru muttered as he too, followed her into the dark place. It wasn't nearly the best time to wonder into the woods when it was so close to lunch time. Sakuya's panting. The crunching of leaves and the breaking of twigs. Not to mention the desperate cries of Sesshoumaru for his sister.

"SAKUYA~!!!!"

"HURRY UP~!" Sakuya's voice seemed to continually fade. Sesshoumaru's heart rate quickened, himself concerned about her safety. 'Please don't die on my Kuya…. I don't want to report bad news to mother and father…' Sesshoumaru hoped, although flashes of that conversation ran through his head. He shook his head, sending tendrils of silver hair in every direction. For a young inuyoukai of his age, and Sakuya for that matter, they both had immensely long glossy hair. Not to mention Sakuya's sense of freedom and free spirit could take her to higher things. Sesshoumaru was quite the exact opposite to his dear sister. For one, he was stubborn and when he put his mind to something, he would get it accomplishes whether or not obstacles that he couldn't overcome would be in his way. Of course… that never stopped Sakuya from loving him.

"SAKUYA~!!" Sesshoumaru yelled once more, afraid that he had lost her. He couldn't actually hear her footsteps anymore, not even with his super sensitive ears. In his mind's eye, he could remember the map that he and his father had been gazing at and remembered clearly that a clearing was overhead.

"Onii-chan…" Sakuya whispered when he thrashed into the clearing. She was clearly frightened of something. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in fear as he saw the scene that unfolded behind his little sister. There were masses of youkai, lesser youkai that only took on horrendous shapes to scare their prey, feeding.

"Don't make any sudden movement's Kuya-chan," Sesshoumaru whispered back, trying to sound calm, but instead his heart was thudding loudly in his ears. He felt the blood circulate inside his body, quicker than it would if he was excited or unexceptionally happy.

Sakuya's innocent golden eyes sparkled with terror. Sure, she had been exposed to those beasts, but back then their father was always with them and had always disposed of them before they could even harm a hair on either of his children and at times his wife. But Lady Raine was a youkai to be reckoned with in her own right, having come from a very powerful and ancient bloodline that was known for unexceptional amount of power. She slowly nodded her head, heeding her brother's advice on NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS. Sesshoumaru replied with a small shaky smile of his own, trying not to scare her too much to make her freak and cause a young death to both of them.

"Now be slow and careful where you step. We don't want to make them angry at them for disturbing their meal do we?" Sakuya shook her head. "That's right. Now come to your brother Kuya." Sakuya shook her head. It was obvious that she wouldn't budge from that spot.

"Come on Kuya. Don't you trust me?" Sakuya looked at him in shock. "I'm too scared to move… They'll come and eat me and make inu chops out of me!! And and… You'd abandon me~!!" She hysterically whispered back, biting her lip with her fangs. Her eyes were once again starting to water.

"I won't EVER abandon you! You're my one and only sister! You're the one that I love most." Sakuya once again looked at him in shock. He was kind of forgetting who had given birth to them. "And of course I love mother and father. You know me well enough to know that Kuya-chan!" Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that look.

"But… but!" Sakuya whispered, the look of terror in her eyes not even shifting for one second.

"If you don't come over here soon, they're going to notice. And then we'll be on their menu as DESSERT!" Sesshoumaru half-exasperated replied. He had kept one eye on his sister and one eye on the dead organism that was on the current lunch menu of those youkai. And it was rapidly diminishing down to the bone.

"Hurry Sakuya. You don't have much time! Hurry!" Sesshoumaru slurred over his words in his haste. Sakuya nodded, slowly once again, and started to ever so slowly move towards him.

"Onii-chan~!!!!!!!!!" Sakuya screamed, as huge shadows loomed over her. It was too late. They saw them, and boy were they still hungry.

"Sakuya~!! RUN!!" Sesshoumaru yelled in return, waiting for Sakuya to reach him before he began to run for the castle, to safety himself. Sakuya motioned for him to leave without her.

"NO WAY!! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU. I PROMISED I WON'T EVER ABANDON YOU AND I KEEP MY WORD~!" Sesshoumaru pleaded her with his eyes. He reinforced this with an outstretched hand.

"COME ON!!" But it seemed the gap between the prey and the predators was closing. Fast. Sesshoumaru watched in horror as his sister was nearly engulfed in the mass.

"SAKUYA~!!!!" Sesshoumaru cried out, not really caring much for his own life at this point. But something rushed past him, into the mass of lesser youkai and was obviously NOT going to let them kill her. Sesshoumaru looked up. It was… No way… it couldn't be…

==**==**==**==**==**==

**Sammie-Chan**: Okies. That's it. More Flashback next time~! ^^ Ends on a big cliffy~!!

Sakuya: It always begins with me. I thought I was a young INNOCENT little girl~!

**Sammie-Chan**: *snickers* You … and innocent don't go together!  
_Sesshoumaru_: *nods* Too true.  
Sakuya: You're supposed to be on my side~!

**Sammie-Chan**: Not anymore he isn't!! BWAHAHAHAHA~! *glomp* My Sesshie now~!

Sakuya: ^^'' Ehehehe… Sammie… that wasn't the point…

_Sesshoumaru_: *getting annoyed * Anyway, please review~! GET OFF ME!!

**Sammie-Chan**: *Hops off* Yes pleasing for the reviews… Thanking for the reviews~! ^^

_Sesshoumaru_: She wants to get up to 50 reviews with this chapter. ^^;; It isn't going to happen, though.

Sakuya: Oh that's good. Just kill her dream why don't ya?

**Sammie-Chan**: To my dear friend Ish, who is my beautiful beta-reader~! ^^ Hope you get well soon~!! =D I mean… if you DIE… who would beta-read for me?~! ^^'' Lol Joking~! You know that you deserve MORE than that~! My good friend~! *nod*


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Their Sister…**

By Sammie-Chan

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Sammie-Chan**: Sorry for the delay, once again... T-T

_Sesshoumaru_: You can say she had to re-read her story at least 10 times to get what she was writing….

**Sammie-Chan**: SHH!! [jabs Sesshie in the ribs] You didn't need to tell the WHOLE WORLD you know… glare

Thankies to:

**SelenaBeana: **Hey thanks a lot! I must say I love writing Their Sister a lot, so you get a pretty good chapter… well decent… XD**_  
_Valdimarian:**

Your 1st Review:

:; Lol. Isn't it Usuwari? I could be wrong…. So thanks for reading my fic! Appreciate it!

Your 2nd Review

Awwwww, yeah I supposed you could get a headache for not reading an Inuyasha fic for less then 8 hours if you were really addicted.. but I could still be wrong… I survive with my mind of Homework… shakes fist at teachers Lol :D Thanks again!

**Fi**: Duuuuude! Inuyasha isn't even BORN yet… my GOD woman!! Sesshoumaru is only like what 12!! How can Inuyasha come and save them??!! I so love Cliffies! :D Thanks for reviewing

**Sailor Mini Venus**: this is an update yes? :D Thanks for your review I agree, cliffies are evil.. but not when you're writing them!! Hehe! X3

**Hound Dawg**:

Your 1st Review:

Hey, your reviews are so.. sentence-ly short XD That didn't make sense, but thanks for your reviews

Your 2nd Review

YOU'RE MY 50th REVIEWER!! glompies =P Hope you like this chappie

**Anime Crazy Girl**:

Your 1st Review:

Yes, I found out the wonderful word for dragon. It's either Doragon or Ryuu.

Your 2nd Review:

Little Sister is imoutou. winks

Your 3rd Review:

Thank you very much. I enjoy writing TS a lot Though I suck at updating… w

Your 4th Review:

JAPANESE EPISODES ROCK ASS MAN!!! Lol. Sesshie's voice is so schmexy in it Lol

Your 5th Review:

I shall do so... sometime if I remember . Lol.. I'm kinda busy with school at the moment… TT And this is your update!! Lol

This Chappie is dedicated to ALL my lovely loyal reviewers Without you all I wouldn't have been able to reach this 50 Mark with 10 chapters! :D Hope you like it!!

Sakuya: HAH!! Sammie made the 50 review mark!! So there aniki!! sticks tongue out

_Sesshoumaru_: I hate being wrong… but indeed, I must commend you on this fine effort…  
**Sammie-Chan**: Oo did Sesshie just commend me?? skips all the way to heaven

_Sesshoumaru_: She doesn't own this anime btw!

**Sammie-Chan**:comes tumbling back down to earth Out of all things to say you just HAD to say that!! T-T

Sakuya: There there… pat pat Have fun reading this chapter!

============

"Character speakin' "

_Character Thinkin'_

[Sammie-Chan's Interruptions!! ]

Party Changes

##Flashbacks##

============

:::Last Time:::

## Flashback ##

"SAKUYA!!!!" Sesshoumaru cried out, not really caring much for his own life at this point. But something rushed past him, into the mass of lesser youkai and was obviously NOT going to let them kill her. Sesshoumaru looked up. It was… No way… it couldn't be…

:::Continue:::

It was Aoki-sama, one of the youngest and most powerful vassals of their father. Aoki-sama was only a few years older than Sesshoumaru, and he could already wield an immense amount of power. To Sesshoumaru, Aoki was like an idol. He too wanted to be an extremely powerful youkai when he reached Aoki's age. Aoki came from another strong clan of ancient dog demons that had slowly disappeared until he was the only one left to carry on the bloodline of his family.

Standing next to Aoki, Ulysses stood.

"Uly-sama!!!" Sakuya yelled, feeling his strong paws wrap around her small body and the wind in her hair as they ran quickly away from the battle. Away from Aoki, who was fighting them alone with only his sword to fight with.

## End of Flashback##

"Oi Kuya-chan! We're almost there!!" Ulysses snapped the shape shifter out of her memories. With a slight nod of the elegant dragon's head, the speed slowed down slightly and the two kitsunes were able to get a better grip without the thought of slipping and plummeting to their deaths.

"Oh gosh no!!" Atlanta whispered, seeing fire and smelling smoke. Ulysses could feel the sudden change in Sakuya. Her anger couldn't be seen, but both kitsunes could feel the sudden change of emotion in the dragon's muscles.

Atlanta and Ulysses jumped off the dragon's broad shoulders, landing on the ground with ease. Sakuya shapeshifting once again into a more versatile human form.

"We're too late. The neko have outsmarted us this round," Atlanta said, looking at the young shapeshifter. Ulysses too, looked at the young shapeshifter, worry evident in his face. It pained the pair that their friend, and mistress, was looking that way.

Sakuya felt her anger boil. Those blasted neko have crossed the line, and she was absolutely furious. She could feel her youkai blood, mixing with the feeling of absolute bloodlust, causing her heart to pump in her body at a rapid rate. Her claws grew, luckily that she decided NOT to have her tail in her human appearance – although that would have scared her charges.

Ulysses and Atlanta stood to one side, observing the changes that Sakuya was going through. To say the least, these two have seen basically all of these changes in Sesshoumaru, although it was still interesting in the kitsune's point of view to see another going through such transformation.

She stood back up, breathing heavily. She was officially mad. Her claws were sharp, and could sever a tree like it was paper. Her fangs had appeared as well, causing her to lose some of her beauty. Stripes were appearing on her face, along with her wrists.

"Sakuya-sama?" Atlanta asked, a bit afraid of her mistress, although doing her best to suppress that fear. Ulysses stood tall, no emotion whatsoever crossing his features. Placing an arm on his 'wife's' shoulder, Ulysses shook his head. There wasn't any point in trying to talk to the dog, not in her current state anyway.

"Come on. We can't really help her now. We don't know if she will calm down and search for survivors, or if she will go tracking those murderous vermin. We have to act according to her decisions. If we go to track down the neko, Kuya-chan might come after us – and there may be a chance of survivors here. But if we stay here, Kuya-chan might also stay and then we won't EVER know where those blasted neko are hiding."

"I see you have point as always Ulysses."

Sakuya was panting really mad by now. Not only did the neko have enough nerve to try and launch an attack on Sesshoumaru and the others. How DARE they set her charges' village on fire! How DARE they think everyone was inferior to them! Those neko were a bunch of arrogant sissies.

"Ulysses, Atlanta. I want you two to go after the neko. I'll see what I can do with any survivors," Sakuya voiced her order. She managed to calm her blood lust, undoing any changes that her youkai blood had caused to her human body. Taking in a few shaky breaths, Sakuya smiled – fangs gone. She hated it when she let her youkai blood react so violently to such emotions. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he would have approved her blood lust for neko and humans alike.

"You sure you'll be ok Kuya-chan?" Atlanta asked, looking at her, worried etched over her features and voice.

"I'm fine. Now go!" Sakuya made shooing motions with her hand.

"Come on Atlanta. Kuya-chan is a big girl now. She can take care of herself," Ulysses placed a hand on the young demon's shoulders, "now you take care of yourself alright?"

"I will." The pair nodded and using their keen noses were soon on the trail of the neko.

"Yami… come here my falcon," she held out a hand and waited for the trusty bird to perch on her outstretched limb. "Follow the two and make sure they are safe."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is a waste of our ammunition. These are mere small fry – but if my liege will continue we will respect your wishes." The great western lord looked at the speaker. It was a handsome fox, with a coat of glossy black fur. A white slash of fur wiped across his muzzle, his icy blue eyes were sparkling with devotion too the great western lord. He wore a dark blue yukata, accented with many warrior items, and the colour brought out the coldness of his eyes. Sesshoumaru kept all signs of emotion off his face, the usual death glint accenting his golden eyes.

"And you are?" Not once did his golden eyes lined with coldness leave the fox's own icy blue ones. Sesshoumaru's tone was void of emotion. No hint of curiosity was evident in either of their voices.

"I am Koori, my liege." The icy tone lived up to its owner's name. Sesshoumaru accepted that with a mere nod – a slight bob of his head – and Koori smiled inwardly, although keeping a stoic expression on. It was always a pleasure to make the great inu-youkai squirm with a loss for words – or so Koori believed so.

"Ok. Koori, get Persephone and Poseidon along with your company ready to attack. We're going down for some combat. Got to whip you young folk back into shape," Sesshoumaru muttered loud enough for the fox's acute hearing to pick up. Koori bowed respectfully, and disappeared into the rest of Sesshoumaru's army – well sort of. The great western lord watched his vassal disappear and was certainly impressed on how his army could still have the ability to sneak and stealthily get by. The great advantages of using kitsune's as an army.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have them assembled. We are awaiting your orders." The exceptionally beautiful youkai turned around and nodded. Koori awaited further orders – trusting the western lord's judgment. The fox adjusted his yukata and his weapons, honing his sense of hearing to any sounds of reinforcements.

"Here we go." Sesshoumaru didn't leave any room for reply and leapt of the roof to fight the neko. Poseidon and Persephone followed, as did Koori and his company. The neko did not reason to think that they would need to engage into hand-to-hand combat, and perhaps this was the reason they were clambering over one and other to whatever hole they had crawled out of. Poseidon watched amusedly, muttering, "What a stupid good-for-nothing batch of ninnies." Sesshoumaru watched as the last of the neko disappeared into the forest.

"Koori, did your father serve Inutaisho-sama?" The great western lord turned to face the fox with icy blue eyes. Koori had been expecting that question, and there was not a faint twitch of curiosity that flickered over his composed face as he answered yes to Sesshoumaru's question.

"Do you accept to become a vassal to me, Koori?" Poseidon and Persephone watched the younger kitsune with interest in their eyes, although the two keenly felt their senses prickle.

"I, Koori, the son of Hyouga of the ice lands, will pledge my service to the western lord and his lands." Koori and his company knelt before the said lord. Sesshoumaru grabbed a secretly hidden dagger from behind his haori and cut a straight line down his palm. Koori felt his palm being treated in the same way as Sesshoumaru used the dagger to dig into his skin. The two pressed their palms together and watched as their blood intermingled and drop to the ground dying the ground a shade of red.

"Koori, son of Hyouga of the ice lands, and I, Sesshoumaru, the son of Inutaisho, and lord of the western lands are tied by blood and if one proves dis-service to another, there will be consequences met." The deep voice of the western lands decreed and a deep golden light shone between the palms. Koori and Sesshoumaru retracted their palms. Koori was now tied to the western lands by blood and to the ice lands by heritage and birthrights. Koori's company had watched in awe as their leader signed a contract to the western lord as if it was a walk in the park. Poseidon and Persephone watched the western lord carefully. Sesshoumaru now had been tied to the ice lands by blood – and that meant he was expected to protect it as well.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled in exasperation for the fifteenth time that minute.

"Feh!"

Shippou and Sango had volunteered to go down to the nearest river to refill their bottle of water. This left poor Miroku and Kirara – not to mention a very huffed Kagome – to baby-sit the immature hanyou by the name of Inuyasha.

"LET GO INUYASHA, or I _WILL_ SAY THE WORD," Kagome threatened, watching as Inuyasha faltered for one step. "LET GO OF THE RAMEN CUPS!"

"Just let go Inuyasha, we won't get a decent meal if you don't let us eat the ramen cups you stole," Miroku sighed. It was a daily routine nowadays for Inuyasha to steal all their lunch, and then get yelled at by Kagome – who would threaten him – and then eventually, Inuyasha would give in. Lunch had always been this hectic – no wonder Shippou and Sango had decided to skip the whole scene and graciously offered to get the water. Kirara mewed in agreement. Couldn't they have a decent quiet meal for once in their lives? Like a day without Inuyasha kidnapping the actual lunch? Miroku sighed and tugged at the fabric sealing his kazaana.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, having walked back into the clearing with a full water bottle in both hands, Shippou - having grown a bit taller - with another two bottles trotted besides Sango.

"Sango-chan! Shippou-chan! You're back!" Kagome sounded very much relieved. In a moment or two, she was sure that Inuyasha would run the sanity out of her body. Shippou and Sango exchanged a look. That was the whole point of offering to go fill up the bottles – to escape Inuyasha's escapade… and Kagome's scary change of emotions. The girl was practically a ticking time bomb these days. Inuyasha, who had actually replaced the ramen, sat quietly besides Miroku – looking peeved.

"Don't want Sango to hit me with her Hiraikotsu…." Inuyasha sighed but was cut off by the youkai exterminator's loud yelp. An audible slap made all the birds fly off their posts.

"Houshi-sama!" Miroku sighed, chuckled to himself, and nursed his wounded cheek. Sometimes it was very worth it to grope the beautiful maiden's behind. Shippou sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. Nothing much had changed and sure as heck Inuyasha hadn't.

============

**Sammie-Chan**: [starts repeatedly bowing]

Sakuya: [sweatdrop] You can tell that Sammie had been busy and well… has never updated in ages!!

_Sesshoumaru_: Captain Obvious aren't we Sakuya?  
Sakuya: [glares] Hmph!

**Sammie-Chan**: Anyway, thank you so much for being this patient with me.

_Sesshoumaru_: Patient? There is no such thing as patience! Now I demand you to write more about me and my heroic ways!! [laughs maniacally]

Sakuya: [sighs and whacks him on the head with a mallet] Really… sometimes you scare me…

**Sammie-Chan**: [sweatdrop] Sorry about that OOC moment… But could I request 10 reviews out of you? ; Thanks Oh and for anyone that wants to know, Koori means Ice. Oh by the way, Sesshie wasn't hurt at all with the mallet.. [flying wood everywhere] He actually _broke_ the mallet...


End file.
